O Sole Mio
by Mylle Evans
Summary: Song-fic. Todos os dias eu abria a janela para olhar o sol. O meu sol.


**O Sole Mio**

_--x--_

_N.A: Sim, eu me inspirei em "O sole Mio" para escrever essa song-fic. Porém não na versão original, do Pavarotti, mas sim na versão de Paolo Luna, que é bem mais tranqüila, parecida com o som de Jack Johnson. Eu não conseguir baixá-la xDDD Mas consegui entrar no site dele e lá tem a música. Aí vai o endereço para quem quiser ouvir: h t t p : / / w w w . p a o l o . c o m . b r / _

_Gente, a música é __linda__. Eu __**realmente **__aconselho que vocês escutem, ok? Enfim… boa leitura! :-D Por favor, comentem. :-)_

_Beijos!_

_--x--_

A observei de longe, mais uma vez, enquanto via seus lábios rosados se esticarem num sorriso absurdamente lindo.

Fiquei eufórico, como sempre. Abri as janelas e me permiti ver o sol começar a apontar no céu, sendo ofuscado _por ela. Ela _era meu sol. O cabelo vermelho esvoaçou no vento, e o pijama rosa – do_ Snoopy – _ficou colado ao seu corpo esbelto com o movimento suave do vento.

_Che bella cosa na jurnata 'e sole,_

_Que bela coisa uma jornada de sol,_

_n'aria serena doppo na tempesta!_

_um ar sereno depois da tempestade._

_Pe' ll'aria fresca pare gia` na festa,_

_Pelo ar fresco parece já uma festa_

_che bella cosa na jurnata 'e sole._

_Que bela coisa uma jornada de sol._

_Ma n'atu sole cchiu` bello, oje ne',_ _'o sole mio_, _sta 'nfronte a te!_

_Mas um outro sol mais belo, oh garota_, _o meu sol_, _está na sua fronte..._

_O sole, 'o sole mio, sta 'nfronte a te, sta 'nfronte a te!_

_O sol, o meu sol, está na sua fronte, está na sua fronte._

Eu sorri, como uma criança. Apoiado no parapeito da janela, eu a olhava, como fazia _todo dia. _Levantava, escovava os dentes, e ela estava lá, como se soubesse disso… tão _pontual._

Sorri com escárnio. Até parece que ela sabia que eu estava ali. Aquilo era tão piegas… Eu tinha que agradecer aos céus de ter um quarto só meu. Quem me visse ali me acharia meio gay… se Sirius me visse, por exemplo, eu estaria ferrado por todo o resto da eternidade sendo zoado porque espiava minha vizinha ruiva quando ela saía na sacada da sua janela pelas manhãs.

Não era tão _gay _assim, era?

A pergunta ficou sem resposta quando vi o vento agitar seus fios cor acaju, fazendo a franja dela cair sob os olhos verde esmeralda, e me peguei quase babando feito um demente quando ela se espreguiçou, fazendo um movimento sutil com os braços.

Certo, era gay. Ninguém podia saber da minha rotina pós-matinal. Era piegas demais!

Dei um sorriso de lado, bagunçando os cabelos de tanta frustração. Céus, por que ela tinha que morar num lugar _tão alto? _E porque diabos nunca olhava _pra baixo? _

Suspirei, dando um salto ao ouvir a porta se abrir repentinamente. Me virei rapidamente, fechando as janelas, e dei de cara com minha mãe com a cabeça dentro do meu quarto.

- Você vai se atrasar, James – Ela me disse, amavelmente. – Choveu ontem, talvez chova hoje, ande logo e vá procurar sua capa de chuva!

Sorri de lado, maneando a cabeça.

- Está bem, mãe. Já vou. – Dei uma piscadela para ela.

Minha mãe girou os olhos e sorriu, fechando a porta ao sair do meu quarto.

Voltei a abrir só uma parte da janela, mirando-a outra vez. Ela passava bons minutos ali, tentando, acho, dar mais cor ao seu rosto, que parecia ser de porcelana tamanha era sua palidez.

Eu gostava.

Dava a sensação de que se ela fosse tocada, quebraria. Baguncei os cabelos outra vez, impaciente, agoniado. Quando chegava a noite era uma tortura vez a luz de seu quarto acesa e não a ver ali. Dava vontade de ficar embaixo da sacada só para vê-la novamente…

- JAMES! – meu pai berrou, e eu acabei pulando de susto ao escutá-lo berrar, impaciente.

- Ora de ir – Sussurrei, e abri um sorriso a mirando mais uma vez. Suspirei, e fechei a janela, pegando os óculos em cima do criado mudo.

Só me restava esperar pela manhã seguinte. Eu já me sentia ansioso para ver meu sol outra vez.

_Quanno fa notte e 'o sole se ne scenne,_

_Quando desce a noite e o sol deita-se,_

_me vene quase 'na malincunia._

_me pega quase uma melancolia._

_Sotto 'a fenesta toia restarria,_

_Ficaria em baixo da sua janela,_

_quanno fa notte e 'o sole se ne scenne._

_quando descesse a noite e o sol deitasse._

_Ma n'atu sole cchiu` bello, oje ne', 'o sole mio, sta 'nfronte a te!_

_Mas um outro sol mais belo, oh garota, o meu sol, está na sua fronte..._

_O sole, 'o sole mio, sta 'nfronte a te, sta 'nfronte a te!_

_O sol, o meu sol, está na sua fronte, está na sua fronte._

_--x--_

_N.A: _Please comentem! Eu ficaria muuuuuito feliz. :-D

Beijos!


End file.
